


【乙女向】莫林根船歌

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 7





	【乙女向】莫林根船歌

*睡眠系列第一弹，献给大家的好梦。

“你还要忙多久。”你抬起头望着他，他依旧盯着一张航海地图出神。你并不会因此觉得他是心不在焉，他也不会觉得你是在打扰。事实上，这种相处在你们之间，习以为常。

“也许很久，你先好好休息？”谢伊没有从地图上分心，戴着手套的手安抚般摸上你的发顶。你半眯着眼，像只餍足的猫，回蹭着他的手心。

只有莫林根停歇在风平浪静的海面上时，你才会感受到她的温柔。而其他时候，因风浪而晃动的莫林根则带给你眩晕以及疲劳，你大部分时间都是恹恹的。

有时你也会为谢伊对于圣殿工作的专注度而感到不可思议。就像现在——他坐在床上，皱着眉看着一张地图，而你跨坐在他的腿上。为什么会是这个姿势……你并没有想撩拨他，这只是一个小小的玩闹。

他还就真的继续工作。

你打了个小小的哈欠，脸贴上他的胸膛，隔着厚厚的圣殿骑士外袍，你还能听见他平稳跳动的心跳声。你睁着眼听了好一会儿，才合上眼。你记得他左边胸膛上方，有一道不算浅的伤疤。

困倦也许是会传染的，你听见他也打了个哈欠。

“我的船长，困了就快些睡。”

你迷迷糊糊地蹭蹭他的胸口，在海上带着微湿空气的凉意中，怀抱温暖得让人眷恋与心安，这让你生出些许困意。是海盐的咸腥，老旧皮革的味道，船长室中木屑的味道，以及他身上属于战斗的硝石气味。

但跨坐在他腿上的姿势还是有些不舒服，你尝试着挪动了几下，还是抵不过困意来袭。“记得让我睡床上……”你小声嘟哝着，也不知道他有没有听到。

直至你呼吸平稳地靠着他的胸膛陷入睡眠，谢伊才小心翼翼动了动手臂。他喟叹一声，终于将那张快要被他盯出一个洞的地图扔到架子上。他抱起你，将你轻轻放在床上时，他才发现你软绵绵的手依旧揪着他胸前的衣襟不肯松开。

他包裹着那比他的要小一圈的手，轻柔地让你松开指节。你喉间发出像小猫瞌睡一般不安的轻哼声，轻皱着眉。

谢伊准备起身的动作迟疑了。

他看着你恬静的睡脸，脸颊因热气而泛起微红。你熟睡时就和你醒着时一样安静，总是不出声，你不在他视线范围时，他时常需要回头去确认你还在不在。

他握紧你的手，突然又忍不住打了个哈欠。

想起你的话。好嘛，还是让自己休息一下。

他把外套脱下，随意扔在窗边的架子上，蹬掉靴子，吹灭床边的烛台，动作很轻地躺上床铺，怕是惊扰了熟睡的人。

他侧过身，手臂虚虚地搭在你身上，船长室的床本就不大，两人紧紧相贴。他并没有抱紧你，只是在怕惊扰了你的安眠，却也不能阻止自己去触碰你。不用像他这般在生死间隙拼命与战斗的身体软软的，他其实很喜欢抱着你。太累了，掌舵与大海对抗的一天真的太累了。已经很久没有过可以放松的时刻。明明以往这些年来都不会在海上感到疲惫，谢伊闭上眼，心想。明明我还不到三十岁呢。

他在你额上落下一个吻，而你已经熟睡，并未察觉。没有晚安，无声的寂静笼罩着小小的船长室。

至少今夜可得安眠。

这一夜格外安宁，没有汹涌的波涛拍打着船身，只有渺茫远去的空灵船歌进入你的梦中。床本身就很窄，而你在他怀中一夜好梦。

谢伊刚沾枕头没多久也沉沉睡去。你正好好躺在他怀里，呼吸清浅，你就像一株助眠药草，他在拥你入怀时便泛上困意。这是许久未有过的好眠，一夜无梦——于谢伊而言，无梦便是最好的夜梦，梦中的无望即是难以回首的炼狱时刻。可只有触碰到的你是真实的。他不需要梦境去追寻什么、挽回什么，他会自己抓住一切未来，这个未来包括你。

这一觉睡得格外舒服。谢伊睁开眼，被子半盖在你们身上，有些凉飕飕的。昨夜只得几小时的睡眠，但疲倦几乎一扫而空。

他看见你含笑的眼。

“早安，谢伊……睡觉是不是很舒服？”

“确实，我感觉精神多了。”他的手依然搭在你的腰上，而你对他说起昨夜在梦中听见的无比温柔的海上船歌。

他低声笑了，手指缠绕着你一缕垂落在枕上的头发。

“看来我们昨晚都睡得挺好的，”他含糊地说着，亲吻落在你颈侧，痒痒的，让你忍不住发笑。你把手搭在他的背上，仰着头让他更方便往下动作。他微温的手伸入你的衬衣底下，“……反正现在还早。”

你们笑着在狭小的床上滚成一团，昨夜草草放在床边架子上的地图被碰掉在地，但你们也无暇去拾起它。依旧是风平浪静的海面，距离再次起航还有很长的时间。莫林根将你们簇拥，在清晨的海浪中温柔地随着海浪摇曳。


End file.
